The Passing of the Note
by Hakura0
Summary: A very much overdone Marauder note passing fic. *NEW* What happens in History of Magic, Again?((no slash btw))
1. History of Magic

Disclaimor: I own zip ok, just another note fic, wrotten front and back on a piece of paper during history class. Yes, I am insane thank you.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to inquire that Mister Prongs is being stared at.  
  
Mister Moony would like to second that inquirement.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to know who Misters Padfoot and Moony see staring at him.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks it is Miss. Evans watching Mister Prongs.  
  
Mister Moony dares to agree and wishes to add that Mister Prongs is turning quite pink.  
  
Mister Prongs wishes to defend his rights by stating he is most certainly not turning pink. He would also like to know why History of Magic is so boring.  
  
Mister Padfoot can tell Mister Prongs is not very good at changing te subject. He also says that History of Magic was made to be boring.  
  
Mister Moony would like to know if he can borrow some parchment from either of the Misters Padfoot or Prongs. Since Mister Padfoot seems to have plenty of spare parchment for note writing.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to say that he saw Mister Moony leave the common room with parchment and wonders what he needs more for.  
  
Mister Padfoot however will happily lend Mister Moony some parchment.  
  
Mister Moony would like to thank Mister Padfoot and would also like to hit Mister Prongs. He also wants to add that he used up all the parchment taking notesw and needs some more.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to apologize for he does not wish to be hit.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to assure Mister Moony that it is no problem and wishes to laugh at Mister Prongs. He would also like to say that Miss. Evans is still staring at Mister Prongs.  
  
Mister Moony would like to know why Mister Padfoot is paying so much attention to Miss. Evans. He also ponders how Misters Padfoot and Prongs manage to be the head of the class when they haven't taken even one real note today. He also wishes to add that this parchment, and the class, are finished.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to say that he is just good like that. 


	2. Charms

Disclaimor: I own nothign as usual, this chapter by popular demand! (yes one person waiting for another chapter is popular demand!))  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Professor Flitwick has to stop saying the same thing or he will be as boring as Binns.  
  
Mister Padfoot agrees with Mister Moony and is happy that his parchment is getting good use.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees as well, and would like to add that he feels eyes on the back of his head.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks Miss. Evans' eyes are on the back of Mister Prongs' head.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Mister Prongs should try talking to Miss. Evans.  
  
Mister Padfoot again agrees with Mister Moony, And suggests using that Wingardium Leviosa trick Flitwick just brought back up to give her her note.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to say that he would be glad to pass Miss Evans a note, but sadly has no spare parchment.  
  
Mister Wormtail has some parchment for Mister Prongs to write on.  
  
Mister Moony wonders if anyone brings their own parchment anymore...  
  
Mister Padfoot doesn't think so, but sees that now Mister Prongs can write to Miss Evans.  
  
Mister Prongs thanks Mister Wormtail and will write the note now.  
  
Mister Wormtail welcomes him and says good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Lily And James' Note ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey Lily..It's me James - James  
  
Hi James, What's up? - Lily  
  
Nothing really....Isn't this class getting almost as bad as History of Magic? - James  
  
Yeah, He keeps forgetting what charm he's going to teach us. So, what did you write me a note for? Just to say hi and complain about Charms? - Lily  
  
Umm, actually I thought you were staring at me.... - James  
  
No, what are you talking about - oh! I was just staring into space, sorry I guess I have to watch where I stare - Lily  
  
James thinks you were staring at him, because you were doing it in History of Magic as well.  
  
James are you feeling all right? You just talked about yourself in third person... - Lily  
  
Sorry about that, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then? - James  
  
Yeah, I guess, see you later. - Lily (keep the note now)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mister Padfoot wants to know how Mister Prongs' conversation with Miss Evans went.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks he talked about himself in third person and sounded like an idiot.  
  
Mister Wormtail thought Mister Prongs' only talked about himself in third person to us.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Mister Prongs just slipped and would like to know how the rest of the letter went.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks the letter went terribly and feels like an idiot.  
  
Mister Padfoot is sure the letter couldn't be that bad, and wonders what kind of order this thing is going in.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks it is going in a grab and go order.  
  
Mister Padfoot thanks Mister Wormtail for the explanation.  
  
Mister Prongs wants another turn with this letter now thanks. He says the letter started with hi but then Miss Evans said she wasn't staring at the back of his head, just into space.  
  
Mister Padfoot wants to know if there is a difference.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Miss Evans was most definitely staring at Mister Prongs.  
  
Mister Prongs was sure of that too. But Miss Evans said she wasn't.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks Miss Evans is in denial!  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks she should get out of African rivers and get back to school then.  
  
Mister Prongs says haha and agrees with Mister Wormtail.  
  
Mister Moony hates to be the bearer of bad news but would like to say that once again this parchment and this class are over and none of the other Misters have written one note.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks his answer is the same as last time and is again going to get the last word in.  
  
Mister Moony is not letting that happen again! 


	3. Potions

Mister Prongs wants to know if we will be note passing in the current potions class also.  
  
Mister Padfoot guesses so, since Mister Prongs has already started one.  
  
Mister Moony seems to think that Miss Evans is staring at Mister Prongs again.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to correct Mister Moony. Miss Evans is staring into space.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders if there is a difference.  
  
Mister Prongs is getting impatient and would like to know if the other misters are finished?  
  
Mister Padfoot is not quite finished yet.  
  
Mister Moony is not finished yet either.  
  
Mister Wormtail is very much finished.  
  
Mister Moony needs to know what a Bezier is and what it's used for. Where to find it would be nice also.  
  
Mister Padfoot knows! It is a stone found in a goat's stomach used to cure most poisons.  
  
Mister Wormtail will be sure not to be poisoned, as the thoughts of something from something else's stomach is disgusting.  
  
Mister Moony thanks Mister Padfoot for his 'descriptive' answer.  
  
Mister Prongs wonders why we'd want to bottle death or brew glory?  
  
Mister Padfoot doesn't know but seems to think Mister Snape is taking notes on this speech.....  
  
Mister Prongs feels sorry for students if Mister Snape ever becomes a professor  
  
Mister Wormtail seems to think that Mister Snapes nose is to large for it's own good.  
  
Mister Snape thinks that the Gryffindor Misters should stay out of his business.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Mister Snape should stay out of the Marauders' notes.  
  
Mister Padfoot agrees wholeheartedly with Mister Moony.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees with the two other Misters.  
  
Mister Wormtail agrees as well.  
  
Mister Snape thinks it's sickening how you four band together worse then girls.  
  
Mister Padfoot wonders how Mister Snape has gotten close enough to girls for long enough to study them.  
  
Mister Snape is going to leave you irksome Gryffindors before his mind is turned to mush, as yours sadly already has been.  
  
Mister Moony would like to bid Mister Snape good riddance. And compliment Mister Padfoot for his excellent comeback.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees with Mister Moony yet again.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks it's his turn to tell the other Misters that class is over as is the parchment, and believes it is now his turn to get the last word in!  
  
Mister Prongs would like to say that that is not happening. 


	4. Care of Magical Creatures

Dislcaimor: Miss Hakura apologizes for forgetting to say she owns nothing last time. She also thinks that she owns nothing this time.  
  
Mister Wormtail wants to start the note this time.  
  
Mister Prongs wonders how the Misters are going to pass notes in Care of Magical Creatures but thanks Mister Wormtail for his effort.  
  
Mister Moony thinks the Marauders can start a note anywhere!  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks the Marauders need to think up some new pranks.  
  
Mister Prongs needs to worry about keeping his hands with whatever they decide to bring for today's Magical Creature.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that they indeed do need some new pranks, and that a change of a certain snake's house colors would be sufficient.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks Mister Moony is brilliant.  
  
Mister Moony thanks Mister Wormtail.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks that pastel pink and baby blue would be suitable colors for redecorating with.  
  
Mister Prongs wants to know how this note is going to fare with the salamanders that were just brought out.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Mister Prongs worries to much.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to scream but he is still being watched by Miss Evans. Or should he say that Miss Evans is staring into space?  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks either would work since there is plenty of space in Mister Prongs' head.  
  
Mister Prongs says haha and would advise Mister Padfoot to watch his back.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to advise Mister Prongs to do the same but it appears that Miss Evans is doing that for him.  
  
Mister Moony is going to stay far away from the two Misters Padfoot and Prongs for it seems that they are in the mood to blow something up and Mister Moony does not feel the need to be blown up.  
  
Mister Wormtail agrees with Mister Moony and is going to go far far away from Misters Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to know why everyone is in his business.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to know what is up with Mister Prongs?  
  
Mister Prongs is sorry and would like to know that himself.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that Mister Prongs should move quickly since a salamander is sitting on his foot.  
  
Mister Prongs would like to scream like a girl....  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks that Miss Evans would be happy to do that for him.  
  
Mister Prongs would advise Mister Wormtail to shut his mouth.  
  
Mister Wormtail is obliging but was never told to shut his quill.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to warn Mister Wormtail that he does not want to get Mister Prongs mad.  
  
Mister Moony agrees with Mister Padfoot yet again.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks it is too late for that now.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks that the field is empty....  
  
Mister Moony wonders who the Marauders have next.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks that we have no more lessons today.  
  
Mister Prongs wonders why we are still passing notes when we could talk.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks because Mister Prongs told him not to talk.  
  
Mister Moony thinks we are yet again running out of room on the paper.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks we should go redecorate the Slytherin common room before dinner.  
  
Mister Moony agrees.  
  
Mister Wormtail agrees also.  
  
Mister Prongs thirds that agreement.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that the salamander still has not left Mister Prong's foot. 


	5. Transfiguration

Author's Note: First of all I want to thank all my reviewers, I know I'm doing this a bit late but I'm going to try to make longer, chapters and the such this time. I'm also going respond to one of my reviewers, who didn't leave any information to respond to otherwise.  
  
zDarkz(): First of all I want to thank you for correcting my disclaimer misspelling, I guess I didn't really write that part while I was fully awake, and I forgot to respell check. As for the 'Wingardium Leviosa' thing I merely said that Flitwick had just brought BACK up which means he had already taught it, it could have been that he was comparing it to another levitating spell, or merely saying that for levitating bodies 'Mobilicorpus' is much more effective then 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Also, a little later in that particular note it is mentioned that Flitwick keeps forgetting what Charms he is going to teach them, he could have thought he had a different class. As for the potions part I think that the older Potions teacher might have been more lenient, and quizzed them on random facts a few years into the lessons, again not the first day. Another thing might be that there is a substitute that day, and they are thinking of things that they don't know if they've been gone over yet.  
  
Overall thank you for pointing these things out and I encourage people who find mistakes to please notify me, and I apologize for them ahead of time. Also if your reading this please tell me, will anyone mind if I use one or two chapters not in note form but in actual story form? Now enough of my rambling and onto the story, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
A/N 2: There will be four chapters per school day. Which means that it is now the first period of the second day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey boys, no notes today? You looked like you were passing notes all day yesterday - Lily  
  
Hi Lily, we were just about to when you saved the four of us a piece of parchment thanks, and just that mean you were watching me and not air? - James  
  
Welcome to the note of the class Lily, Any ideas what we would want to turn a rock into a dog for? - Sirius  
  
Hey Lily, I'll answer Sirius's question for you, Because McGonnagel said so. - Remus  
  
Hello Lily. How are you? Since no one else seems to want to ask. - Peter  
  
Well, James first of all I was staring at the back of your head, which is full of space. Sirius, Remus answered your question and I agree with him, thanks for saving me the trouble of answering by the way, and Peter I am fine thank you, how are you boys? - Lily  
  
That's what I told him yesterday Lily! You must be psychic, thanks for the decriptive answer Remus, now tell me how will it be useful later in life? - Sirius  
  
Because it will stop you from failing class which will get you out of Hogwarts and into the rest of your life. - Remus  
  
Oh, OK Remus. - Sirius  
  
Your welcome Sirius, and by the way I'm fine Lily, Thank you for asking. - Remus  
  
Oh yeah, I'm fine too Lily, forgot about that - Sirius  
  
If the note hogs are done I'm feeling great too. - Peter  
  
What? Oh yeah, I'm fine as well, forgot about this note I haven't seen it in so long, that's all. - James  
  
OK you boys are hilarious, but you two do have to work on sharing the note Sirius and Remus. - Lily  
  
Sorry about that, I just kept forgetting things I was supposed to write. - Remus  
  
MY NOTE MINE ALL MINE!!! - Sirius  
  
Sirius your beginning to scare me..... - James  
  
Only just beginning too? I'll have to work on it some then - Sirius  
  
No, you don't have to work on it any! - Peter  
  
Calm down Peter, Sirius was just kidding, weren't you Sirius? - Remus  
  
Of course I was just kidding, am I ever serious? - Sirius  
  
You're always Sirius - James  
  
I am never serious James I take that as an insult! - Sirius  
  
I think your always Sirius also - Peter  
  
You guys umm, it's a little ahrd to use Sirius/Serious puns in a note... It doesn't make much sense - Remus  
  
I agree with Remus there you three, I'll leave you to your business now - Lily  
  
Bye bye Lily- Serious  
  
Bye Lily - James  
  
Nice try Sirius but still not funny, see you later Lily - Remus  
  
Bye! - Peter  
  
Haha Sirius, keep the parchment by the way you guys, I don't want it - Lily  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks that now that Miss Evans is gone we can talk this way again hopefully.  
  
Mister Moony thinks we can too. As it is much more entertaining.  
  
Mister Wormtail agrees.  
  
Mister Prongs wants to know if the other Misters tried to scare Miss Evans off.  
  
Mister Padfoot would never even think of doing that. But he does think that Mister Prongs wants to keep this note.  
  
Mister Prongs wonders why Mister Padfoot would think that.  
  
Mister Moony think Mister Prongs is in denial now.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks that he sees Mister Prongs blushing again!  
  
Mister Prongs is not blushing!  
  
Mister Moony thinks he is.  
  
Mister Padfoot noticed that Mister Prongs did not say he was not in Denial.  
  
Mister Prongs thought that Mister Padfoot could tell he is not in an African River.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that is yesterday's joke.  
  
Mister Padfoot does also. He thinks it is obvious that Mister Prongs likes Miss Evans.  
  
Mister Moony thinks it works likewise too.  
  
Mister Prongs wants to know if Mister Moony is serious.  
  
Mister Padfoot is Sirius not Mister Moony!  
  
Mister Moony thinks that we covered the note form Serious/Sirius already and that he now knows Mister Prongs likes Miss Evans.  
  
Mister Wormtail says he knew it all along.  
  
Mister Prongs cannot keep anything to himself can he?  
  
Mister Padfoot doesn't think so.  
  
Mister Prongs wants to know if Mister Moony was serious though.  
  
Mister Moony was, and wonders how Mister Prongs couldn't tell.  
  
Mister Prongs must have been blind.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders how we are going to pass anything if all we do is right notes?  
  
Mister Moony thinks we can borrow them from people who pay attention in class.  
  
Mister Padfoot didn't think there were any of them left.  
  
Mister Moony assures Mister Padfoot that there must be, somewhere.  
  
Mister Prongs is just amazed we haven't been caught yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boys? Class has been over for five minutes. I think you should get to your next one" 


	6. Herbology

Well, lookee at that I still own zip, amazing isn't it?  
  
I have decided to thank all of my reviewers today personally, and apologize for not updating yesterday, I'll try to do two tommorow.  
  
Hpfreak2001 - My first reviewer, and first two time reviewer. I just want to say thanks, and that I will definately keep them coming.  
  
PadfootProngs - Glad you like it. My aren't I talkative today?  
  
b6u8m7 - Don't worry about your name, I could care less if someone called - well, I'm just going to let it be there. Again glad you like it.  
  
me and only me - Miss Hakura is glad you think it was cute and is working on them now.  
  
Dream*Kitty - Thanks, I upload them as soon as a write them, FFN takes awhile though sometimes.  
  
anjo - Longer chapters, more spice and Lily. I'm trying, as you can see I let Lily join a note though she gets scared off.  
  
ww - Thankies again.  
  
Child-of-the-Dawn - Umm, your welcome, not really my idea though *points to the people that had uploaded note passing fics before her* Thank them.  
  
Whale girl - Coming right up -.o  
  
Valentine Riddle - Yup, you can count on it.  
  
zDarkz - Umm, see last chappy hehe.  
  
BastsCleopatra - I needed to break out of some third pperson writing myself, which is where Lily comes in hehe.  
  
Ivy Crane - Glad you like.  
  
Maria Rose Black - Soon as I write them, you haven't? *looks into that* I was sure I saw some like this.  
  
Anrion - Wasn't expecting to see you here, Hi! *points to Anrion* Author of my favorite Hp Insanity-ish fic, Suspency/Angsty fic and one of my fave Past time fics. Go read them while I be lazy on my updating. *nods* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mister Prongs wonders how planting flowers will improve our magical skills.  
  
Mister Wormtail doesn't know, but wonders if we will ever have a note-free class?  
  
Mister Padfoot doesn't think so.  
  
Mister Moony wonders what the point of writing the note is in Herbology when we can barely read the parchment because we smudge it?  
  
Mister Prongs thinks Mister Moony thinks to much.  
  
Mister Wormtail agrees.  
  
Mister Moony has no comment to that.  
  
Mister Prongs wishes Miss Evans had Herbology with them.  
  
Mister Moony wonders why Mister Padfoot hasn't said anything for a while.  
  
Mister Prongs has noticed that also.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders if Mister Padfoot has left us to actually do work.  
  
Mister Moony doesn't think there is any way of that happening.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks Mister Padfoot fell asleep on us.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders how you fall asleep in Herbology.  
  
Mister Moony thinks Mister Padfoot is staring at something.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks it is more likely someone.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees and wonders what could be more interesting then them.  
  
Mister Moony would like to ask Mister Padfoot what is so interesting.  
  
Mister Padfoot doesn't know what you other Misters are talking about.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks you do.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders if the Misters will have to play matchmaker again.  
  
Mister Padfoot would like to hit Mister Wormtail.  
  
Mister Moony thinks Mister Padfoot should save it for the Slytherins.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees, but wonders when that word was allowed back into notes.  
  
Mister Moony didn't know it was ever outlawed from notes.  
  
Mister Padfoot didn't know that either.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks we should redecorate tonight.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees.  
  
Mister Padfoot also agrees, and thinks we should give them a teddy bear as a new house animal.  
  
Mister Moony thinks that would work nicely.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders if this period is ever going to end?  
  
Mister Moony would like to remind Mister Wormtail that we have it twice in a row.  
  
Mister Prongs wonders why we can't just have one period of it.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks so that they can torture us.  
  
Mister Moony is starting to think that they give us the long classes to think up more prank plans.  
  
Mister Padfoot had begun to wonder that also.  
  
Mister Moony thinks the least we can do is come up with more pranks for them.  
  
Mister Padfoot agrees.  
  
Mister Prongs still thinks you two are note hogs.  
  
Mister Padfoot would never do that.  
  
Mister Wormtail wonders why Misters Padfoot and Moony just conjured up halos over their heads.  
  
Mister Prongs wonders if the two Misters have forgotten that Marauders can never be innocent.  
  
Mister Padfoot has not forgotten, he wanted to see if Mister Prongs had.  
  
Mister Moony thinks we should get back to prank ideas.  
  
Mister Padfoot does also.  
  
Mister Moony thinks we should send everyone in school a howler.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks that is a great idea.  
  
Mister Prongs agrees, and will let you two go for coming up with that great idea.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks we should give them to the teachers too.  
  
Mister Padfoot agrees.  
  
Mister Moony is trying to think of what they should say.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks : "Happy Today" Will work.  
  
Mister Moony agrees.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks that we are being watched by the professor.  
  
Mister Padfoot thinks we should wave to her.  
  
Mister Wormtail has just noticed that the class is unusually empty.  
  
Mister Moony noticed that a while ago.  
  
Mister Padfoot is beginning to think we didn't have a double period.  
  
Mister Prongs thinks that the Misters should definitely get out of here.  
  
Mister Wormtail agrees, and wants the last laugh.  
  
Mister Padfoot doesn't think that's happening. 


	7. Defense Against the Dark Arts

I still don't own anything, and by the way if I mess up the class time teaching conyinuom mabobber anymore let's just say the thoguhts on when to teach what changed. And spelling mistakes were made by the people writing the notes, little old me just uploads them, talk to the boys and the gal about them. Aren't excuses grand?  
Hey boys, how about blowing off yet another class for notes? - Lily  
  
Sure Lily, sounds good :) - James  
  
Are you trying to imply that we don't pay attention to class during our note writing? I'm shocked Dandelion! - Sirius  
  
What did you call me Sirius? - Lily  
  
Dandelion. - Sirius  
  
That's what I thought. James, do you think you'll be needing him anymore this lifetime? - Lily  
  
I think this means you should run Sirius, by the way Hi Lily - Peter  
  
Not really Lily, have fun. - James  
  
How could you betray me like that James? I'm wounded. Peter I'd run but we're kinda in class and for once I'm notgonna run amuck. - Sirius  
  
What Sirius not run amuck? What is the world coming to? Insert sarcasm by the way there. - Remus  
  
Hey Remus, a little late into the note are we? - Sirius  
  
Your point? By the way you haven't paid attention in class since we started writing notes, we've been late to class like 5 times. - Remus  
  
Actually he did once, whatever he was staring at in Herbology. - James  
  
Dandelion, you finished with James yet? - Sirius  
  
Yes, but I'm still not finished with you. Just what was so interesting in Herbology then? - Lily  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot about that. - Peter  
  
Nothing! I wasn't looking at anything! - Sirius  
  
Aww, c'mon Sirius, we won't laugh. - Remus  
  
And my name is King Pin the ninth. - Sirius  
  
It is? Have you been lieing to us all this time Sirius? - James  
  
Remus I'd watch out, it looks like James here stole some of your sarcasm. - Sirius  
  
Well I think you stole some too, but don't worry, there's plenty to go around. - Remus  
  
Back on topic now Sirius. Tell me what you were more transfixed by then these three and I'll let you live. - Lily  
  
I. Wasn't. Looking. At. Anything. Dandelion. - Sirius  
  
Even I saw you lost in space Sirius. - Peter  
  
If Peter noticed it you had to be outta here, No offense Peter. - Lily  
  
None taken, no worries. - Peter  
  
How come if I don't say something/ do something / hog the note for five seconds you suddenly get the idea that I'M LOOKING AT SOMEONE? - Sirius  
  
For one your overreacting now, and for the second thing your Sirius. - Remus  
  
And being me is proof that I was looking at something? - Sirius  
  
I guess with you it is King Pin - Lily  
  
Hardy har har Dandelion, just because you don't like nicknames doesn't mean I don't. - Sirius  
  
Yeah Lily, he doesn't like having information pumped out of him, he likes nicknames. - James  
  
Some friend you are James, does anyone else think this is the second time we've gone over vampires? - Sirius  
  
Your not much better at changing the subject then James but yeah I think it is. - Remus  
  
Actually, I think it's about the third.......our DADA teacher must have memory lapse or something. - Lily  
  
Your DADA teacher Dandelion? - Sirius  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Sirius. - Lily  
  
Wow, I'm a dark arts Sirius. - Sirius  
  
You lost a comma in there Lily, here's a spare : , - Peter  
  
Thanks, but you've been hanging around these three to long Peter. - Lily  
  
I know, you get used to them though - Peter  
  
And what is that supposed to mean Peter? - Sirius  
  
Yeah, I'd like to know that too..... - Remus  
  
Spill it Peter. - James  
  
I was kidding! Just kidding, you guys knew I was just joking right? - Peter  
  
Will you guys let Peter be for one note? Your gonna end up having him jumping off walls. - Lily  
  
Yeah! Let Peter be...... - Peter  
  
We were just kidding Dandelion, you know that to Peter. - Sirius  
  
Take it easy, ok? Why would we want to do anything to you? - Remus  
  
Especially with all the Slytherins we can get instead! - James  
  
I like your thinking James. - Sirius  
  
Me too. - Remus  
  
Of course I knew you were kidding! I was kidding about thinking you guys weren't kidding..... - Peter  
  
I think you should leave it at that then, I'm gonna go now since class is kinda over. - Lily  
  
And you still didn't get an answer out of me so haha you four. - Sirius  
  
Oh but Sirius, don't you remember? Lily's in our next class too. - Remus  
  
o.O - Sirius 


	8. Divination

Hello again everyone, you already know I don't own the characters in this, (hopefully). I apologize for the lack of writing but I had Sirius writers block, at least where this fic is concerned, I might make up a new one though too.  
  
I HAVE TO PAIR UP WITH WHO? - Sirius  
  
Chill Sirius, I'm sure that you'll survive. - Lily  
  
Easy for you to say Dandelion, you got partnered up with James, I have to deal with Snape! - Sirius  
  
And James isn't worse then Snape? - Lily  
  
Lily! - James  
  
James! - Lily  
  
Seriously though Sirius, you'll be fine, plus maybe you can get more revenge ideas. - Remus  
  
You mean things to get revenge for? - Sirius  
  
Yah. - Remus  
  
That'll work. - Sirius  
  
OK, so we're going to split into groups now then? - Peter  
  
Yeah Peter, just come over here now then, OK? - Remus  
  
I still don't know how you two got paired up. - James  
  
It was luck. Same way you got Dandelion. - Sirius  
  
Actually 'Dandelion' Got James, got it buster? - Lily  
  
And all this time I thought my name was Sirius.... - Sirius  
  
Will you stop that and partner up already? - Lily  
  
Fine. Since I can see I'm not wanted. - Sirius  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why they partnered me up with something as low as you is beyond me" Severus said, snarling.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth" Sirius snapped back.  
  
"Will you just shut it and hold out your hand?" Severus said again, just as hotly.  
  
"Fine, I'll just end up late for dinner then" Sirius said, extending a hand.  
  
"Why would that be now?" Severus asked, looking down into his book and to Sirius' hand.  
  
"Because I'll be washing my hand off you know" Sirius snapped.  
  
"Well, look at this, no life line, luck line or love line" Severus drawled cruelly.  
  
"Well, duh, I got paired with you therefore killing my luck line, by touching you it decreased my love line and for the lifeline bit I think you must be looking at your own hand because I'm about to strangle you" Sirius growled.  
  
"Like you'd do anything to me without your little friends" Severus replied in the same cold drawl.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Sirius said poisonously, lunging forward at him across the table.  
  
Severus' eyes widened as he was tackled backwards, out of the chair, and the rest was history.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mister Moony wonders if that scene surprised anyone.  
  
Mister Prongs doesn't think so, and wonders when the professors will be able to disconnect those two.  
  
Mister Wormtail thinks that next time maybe the professor will have more sense when pairing up students, if they like their classrooms.  
  
Mister Moony agrees with Mister Wormtail, and would like to add that the two are 'rolling' our way and it would be wise to move as they've already taken down two tables.  
  
Mister Prongs still wonders when this is going to end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, I know cheap little me with two storyless days then this teeny tiny one, I will get to work on a better one though, or start a new fic. 


	9. I Live!

I don't own it but I deal with it.  
  
I am alive! Just a note to all of you, I have the week off so if anyone still reads this I'll write some more, just a warning but insanity ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mister Padfoot is bored.  
  
Mister Moony is also bored.  
  
Mister Prongs is almost to bored to write in third person.  
  
Forget almost I am to bored to write in third person. - Peter  
  
Hmm, so James when's your date with Dandelion? - Sirius  
  
I am not going out with Lily Sirius! - James  
  
She'll be devastated to hear that James. - Remus  
  
If you don't date her then you must date.....Peter's quill. - Sirius  
  
And here I was thinking my quill was single. - Peter  
  
No Sirius, Peter's quill dates Lily's parchment remember? - Remus  
  
But I thought her parchment was dating the table? - Sirius  
  
They broke up last week, the table was cheating on her with the floor. -Remus  
  
Wasn't the floor dating the Slytherins' feet? (it has very bad taste) - Sirius  
  
No, the Slytherins' feet were dating the Hufflepuffs' elbows. - Remus  
  
But I thought their elbows were dating their arms? - Sirius  
  
Their arms are dating their sleeves. - Remus  
  
But weren't their sleeves dating the Ravenclaws' ears? - Sirius  
  
No no no, their ears were dating Lily's earrings. - Remus  
  
But weren't her earrings dating Malfoy? - Sirius  
  
No, Malfoy was dating that crumbled piece of parchment over there in the corner. - Remus  
  
But I thought that parchment dated James' sock? - Sirius  
  
James sock dates his other sock silly. - Remus  
  
His other sock dates Dumbledore doesn't it? - Sirius  
  
No, Dumbledore dates the thing that eats one sock out of every pair. - Remus  
  
But doesn't that thing date the house elves? - Sirius  
  
No, the house elves date their work, you know how much they love it. - Remus  
  
But their work dated the food! - Sirius  
  
No, those two broke up, the food dates our stomachs now. - Remus  
  
But I thought our stomachs dated our liver? - Sirius  
  
Our liver dates the onions remember? - Remus  
  
But didn't the onions date the leeks? - Sirius  
  
The leeks date the mice for some odd reason. - Remus  
  
But I thought the mice dated the owls? - Sirius  
  
No, they dated the owls' stomachs, the owls date the giant squid. - Remus  
  
But I thought the squid dated the merpeople? - Sirius  
  
The merpeople date the water demons. - Remus  
  
Didn't the water demons date the gilly weed? - Sirius  
  
The gilly weed is single. - Remus  
  
Oh, OK that clears it all up, but what about the broom? - Sirius  
  
Doesn't the broom date the dustpan? - Remus  
  
No, it dates McDonnagell's drink. - Sirius  
  
Oh, and the dustpan dates the mop right? - Remus  
  
But I thought the mop dated the water? - Sirius  
  
No, the water dates the fish. - Remus  
  
Didn't the fish date each other? - Sirius  
  
Haven't you heard? They broke up yesterday. - Remus  
  
But didn't they get back together? - Sirius  
  
No, guess what I just heard! - Remus  
  
What? - Sirius  
  
The shampoo wants to date Snape but Snape hates it so it decided to date the showers. - Remus  
  
The shampoo has some bad taste, but I thought the showers dated the bathroom? - Sirius  
  
The bathroom is single, or does it date the dorms? - Remus  
  
I think it started going out with them yesterday. - Sirius  
  
That clears it up again, thanks, now what about the pink hair dye? - Remus  
  
That dates the Slytherins of course! We hooked them up, remember? - Sirius  
  
Oh yeah, but I thought the Slytherins dated themselves? - Remus  
  
They do. They're cheating on themselves. - Sirius  
  
Oh yeah, they cheat at everything else. - Remus  
  
Can I ask a question real quick? - Peter  
  
Sure, what? - Sirius  
  
What on earth are you two talking about? - Peter  
  
Hogwarts' twisted love life. - Remus  
  
Oh....Ok then, go ahead and continue. - Peter  
  
I still don't get why we're not getting in trouble for writing a note in class. - James  
  
Because Peter dates the teacher. - Sirius  
  
But I thought the teacher dated the wall? - Remus  
  
They broke up, the wall now dates the Enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. - Sirius  
  
Oh, but I thought the Enchanted ceiling dated Lily? - Remus  
  
No! I date Lily! - James  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a sly grin Sirius grabbed the parchment, ripped off the very top few lines then rolled it up and stuffed it into his robes to give to Lily next period, and gave Remus a high-five.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? I got the ______ dated _____ but I thought _____ dated _____? thing from reality, me and my one friend were super bored in class one day and we kept pairing up everything from chalk marks on the black board to the teacher. It all started when she said she loved her soda....then I sadly informed her that it was actually dating the broom..... 


	10. History of Magic 2

I don't own them, never did, and sadly never will. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now, to thank my reviewers, this might take awhile, lazy little me. ~~~~~ Child-of-the-Dawn - Yes, Very lucky me. / *backs away slowly from maniac laughing* / Done!  
  
tom girl - am doing so as I type. / Coming right up  
  
Sothis Star - Hehe, thanks, they did that in this one rp I did, they then played frisbee with the halos. / Who wants to spare the world? Post them! lol  
  
zDarkz - Umm, thankies, cept I gotta say something. I say random comments, putting random names, so randomness stays in character. / Yay, japanese in my comments, thanks again.  
  
Marauder-girl - Not what, Who. *evil grin* And you'll find out as soon as I know. / I agree.  
  
HPSeekerGirl56 (56HPSeekerGirl59?)- Thankies! / Okies.  
  
Makina Kitsune - Thanks, and have you been watching Austin Powers? Just kidding! / I know, it's a taad harried......  
  
Valentine Riddle - I did as you requested. Now to find you online to tell you again......  
  
Anrion - Yup, three, four now I guess Ms. Sequel. / *pokes stale cake* Eep, me was a little late answering, Happy Belated Birthday again, and go read her birthday ficcy.  
  
Ivy Crane - I liked it too, hehe, my aren't I modest?  
  
hpfreak2001 - As you wish. thanks again. / Thanks, interesting is good, right?  
  
PsYcHoKiTkAt - Thanks, fifteen minutes? *is never gonna be a novelist*  
  
Prongs621 - Thanks. My, I'm not very talkative am I?  
  
nessie - Ok, a little late but continued.  
  
Hyperly Mad - I don't think she minded, probably laughed though, judging by the reviewers expressions....  
  
LoonyLoopyLisa - They are very smart everywhere. In my stories anyway lol. Thanks.  
  
BastsCleopatra - hehe, writing more!  
  
Kelsey Wilson - Ms. Hakura is jealous. Ms. Hakura doesn't think that it is fair for a review to be funnier then her story. Ms. Hakura thinks that sadly, "The Server is too busy" will never be defeated. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys, you noticed the crazy assignment on the board? - Lily  
  
Yeah Dandelion, how do they expect us to know what's going to happen to us in ten years? - Sirius  
  
I don't know, shouldn't this be Divination instead of History of Magic though? - Remus  
  
Dunno, what do you guys (and girl) think though? - James  
  
I'm Going to be a Potato God. - Sirius  
  
You're going to be in St. Mungo's - Peter  
  
Well duh, someone will have to visit Dandelion - Sirius  
  
Hardy har again Sirius, now be him guys. - Lily  
  
Be Potato Gods? - Remus  
  
Or insane? - James  
  
I resemble that! - Sirius  
  
We know. - James  
  
I think that you four will still be in seventh year, and there won't be a school anymore. - Lily  
  
How is that possible? - Remus  
  
Easy. We never graduate and then eventually we blow the school up. - Sirius  
  
Hmm, one of you will end up being a professor. - Peter  
  
And what about the rest of us 'o' wise prophet? - Sirius  
  
Yes, tell us all that you know. - Remus  
  
What mystery does the future hold? - James  
  
Will you guys stop teaming up on poor little Peter? - Lily  
  
Poor....little....Peter......? - Sirius  
  
Look what you've done now Lily, he's never going to stop laughing! - James  
  
Is there a reason you had to say it that way? - Peter  
  
Anyway, the future apparently holds a proffesor, a potato god, no hogwarts, a bunch of 26 year old 7th years, and what else? - Remus  
  
An evil dude? - Sirius  
  
Umm, where did you get 'dude' from exactly Sirius? - Remus  
  
To much time with Dandelion. - Sirius  
  
Just curious but why is the nickname longer then her regular name? - James  
  
Because Sirius is weird, therefore the names he calls people would be. - Remus  
  
So your saying that the nickname Lucy is weird? - Sirius  
  
Do I even want to know who Lucy is? - Lily  
  
I don't think so..... - James  
  
Is Lucy male or female Sirius? - Lily  
  
Male. - Sirius  
  
That's what I was afraid of... Do they know of this nickname? - Lily  
  
Not sure. - Sirius  
  
Most likely not. - Remus  
  
Well, who is it? I won't tell. - Lily  
  
Why do you want to know? - James  
  
Because you guys are being so secretive about it. - Lily  
  
Oh, and if we manage to graduate the rest of will be in the Department of Mysteries. - Sirius  
  
I think you better go to the hospital wing Sirius. - Peter  
  
Oh, you're still here Peter? And why? - Sirius  
  
Because you're actually concentrating on your work. We or they anyway, aare trying to take you away fro mthe topic but it's not working. - Peter  
  
Oh, Hahaha, becoming a comedian I see Peter? - Sirius  
  
He'd never take over your role Sirius. - Remus  
  
Class is over boys, homework is to write a detailed report of where you'll be in 10 years. - Lily  
  
Always the bearer of good news aren't you Dandelion? - Sirius  
  
Of course. - Lily  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm going to write those homeworks too! Be prepared for next chapter hehe.  
  
~~~~ Funny mini story for my readers, this actually happened! :  
  
At recess I was leaning against a gate reading and some boys were standing like 3 feet away talking. THey started talking to me and stuff and I ignored them. Then someone told them to leave me alone and another one was like, "Can't you tell, it's Harry Potter's sister" 


End file.
